brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jiawhien2015
ask me how to edit when you want to concept your own brawler! Jiawhien2015 (talk [[User_blog:Jiawhien2015|blog]] ) 09:43, August 14, 2017 (UTC) No Title Great website! Thanks for your dedication! 13:37, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Brawl Stars Dev Team wow this is amazing! I haven't finished reading everything yet. But really wanted to leave you a message. Not sure how to do it though...so I've been dropping notes in every possible way (basically everywhere saying "talk" or "chat" or "leave message"). This site is GREAT. Did you share it with the game devs (I saw you said "will share it with the game devs later" but don't know if you have done it)? : Thanks you, and yes i did share the map maker idea to the devs yesterday and i am waiting for their reply. Jiawhien2015 (talk [[User_blog:Jiawhien2015|blog]] ) 15:46, December 18, 2017 (UTC) Message to people Want to edit this wiki? ask for admin and i will give you admin (you must play brawl stars to allowed to be admin). Jiawhien2015 (talk [[User_blog:Jiawhien2015|blog]] ) 14:06, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Hello The page that was created right now was me please give me admin I play brawl Stars my username is Herdme12 so there! Del1eeeee (talk) 08:55, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :great to finally see people wants to contribute to the wiki, before you get admin i would want your tag from the game, and are you the user who made "3rd Star Powers" page? ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 14:36, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes this is the user who created “3rd Star Powers” I made a mistake on my name and my game tag is 8CJ2CCRUP. Del1eeeee (talk) 17:08, September 26, 2019 (UTC) : I see that you are intrested on contributing on the wiki, so congratulations for your rights, you can contribute whenever you want and there are no minimum edit requirements, i do not edit as often on this wiki is because that i am taking a long break so no pressures. And remember to not do admin stuffs without asking me first because i want to see what is the changes first, so good luck on contributing more awesome brawl stars concepts here becuase i am like to see more brawl stars ideas. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 04:46, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :::: Jiawhien you are wrong on the main page there is two active users me and you��! Del1eeeee (talk) 09:46, September 27, 2019 (UTC) : That is severely outdated page and i does not have the sufficient skill to edit the main page which i do plan to remade in the future.���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 10:57, September 27, 2019 (UTC) Uh Sorry the IP was me! Del1eeeee (talk) 10:43, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :I so aware of this but the term dark concept is actually a personal term which describes my concept rather than a term which describes generally. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 10:46, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Congrats to me I unlocked spike as a f2p player current trophies for me is 8k Del1eeeee (talk) 16:35, October 19, 2019 (UTC) : How many trophies do u have? Del1eeeee (talk) 16:36, October 19, 2019 (UTC) :Definitely congratulations to you for unlocking spike, i have unlocked spike as my first legendary brawler from a brawl box and spike is my favorite brawler no question asked. I have almost 6k trophy now and my peak is 6.2k which you can check on my play tag. Today the brawl talk stated that the new brawler unlocks at 800 trophies. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 12:58, October 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Wait you are lower on trophies than me?! Del1eeeee (talk) 08:27, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: Also what is your username?! Del1eeeee (talk) 08:27, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: I am at 8k so I get Emz for free yay Del1eeeee (talk) 08:27, October 22, 2019 (UTC) :::: Thats cool, my is and i do not have much time to play brawl, i got other things to focus on.���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 02:39, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Hi May I join your club some day? Del1eeeee (talk) 17:13, October 25, 2019 (UTC) No plans for now and could be when i join a proper club.. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 13:48, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Hi Just a general note, I will be semi-retired because I don't really enjoy editing this wiki anymore I will still come back occasionally to fix bits and pieces but I cannot spend full time! ''Del1eeeee'' (talk to me) 17:52, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :This wiki has no minimum edit requirements so its okay totally, so is me. as long as you enjoy playing brawl. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 14:48, November 25, 2019 (UTC) heya Just saying I stopped being ftp yesterday when I bought Leon! Congrats to me! Del1eeeee (talk) 18:44, December 9, 2019 (UTC) : Nice to see that you unlocked leon, you spent 700 gems or 400 gems on special offer? ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 03:22, December 10, 2019 (UTC) : 349 gems Del1eeeee (talk) 19:48, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: That is a good good deal. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 04:44, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Sup Did you take a sneak peak at my account?! Del1eeeee (talk) 08:26, December 17, 2019 (UTC) : Are you saving boxes for the update? ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 09:19, December 17, 2019 (UTC) : No I did not know that Bea would be epic and Max mythic. Del1eeeee (talk) 12:55, December 17, 2019 (UTC) : Did you look at my game tag?! Del1eeeee (talk) 12:55, December 17, 2019 (UTC) : I looked at you and you have 2 legendaries. How much matches in brawl stars do you play a day in average or average in general? ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 15:05, December 17, 2019 (UTC) : A lot????!!!!!!! Del1eeeee (talk) 18:10, December 23, 2019 (UTC) : That is cool to know, ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 02:40, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Sub to me Please sub to my YouTube channel it is Herdme12plez and do you have a YouTube channel and what is its name? Del�� ( ) 16:44, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :Awesome, i took and look your youtube channel and went to subscribe to your channel. And i do not have a channel for now but i have twich at https://www.twitch.tv/228pprgu. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 03:07, December 27, 2019 (UTC) New video came out on my YouTube plz watch. Del�� ( ) 16:25, December 28, 2019 (UTC) E Hello It’s me again I will be leaving this wiki for a long time so goodbye! Del1eeeee (talk) 08:46, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Hello I have returned from my 10 day break but will edit today and take another break. I hope you don't mind Del1 ( ) 14:51, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :Good to see you again, and i have been watching many of your videos since few days ago. ���������������� ㉉��⒌ • �� • 14:53, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Goodbye I liked this wiki however there is nothing to edit here I’m leaving maybe permanently maybe not. Goodbye it was worth knowing you! Del1eeeee (talk) 16:14, January 29, 2020 (UTC)